Sebour: The Last Chapter
+ PLEASE NOTE, NOTHING IN THIS EDIT IS REAL THE ARE FAKE INTERVIEWS AND IT IS JUST FOR FUN ON THE EVENTS OF "SEBOUR" AND "SEBOUR RISING" Interviews Q: "Our acting. Wow, what can I say. We had one actress on the show, who was well known at character acting, The lady who played Peggy, she was amazing. Our entire cast was amazing, I was a stranger when I started Sebour and when we finished the series with Rising, made it so easy for me to transittion into other roles." Q: "If you were to watch the original pilot episode it is a lot different to the one that aired. We had no Peggy Newton or Linda. But we found it was more fun to re-film our pilot with some new cast members as it was easier to film, chat and get it done. You can see the original pilot to where Quinton, walks into sebour hospital and he says hi meets his new 'family' and takes terese and pepper on as patients." P: "I actually wasn't going to be in the show at all. Not because of my acting ability, but because the wikia writers had a different direction. They all saw Quinton with no sister, but as we find out in the pilot from a flashback that Peggy was his sister and that made it so easy for me to play the character of Peggy Newton. Everyone knew me for my work on Grady Homicide, I had played a cop on the show for about 3 years, then I got a call from my agent saying that they had a script for me and they would like me to audition. I said yes and when I got there the director said 'can you audtiion for the part of Linda Kennedy please.' I said of course and I did, and I got a call back 2 days later saying they want me to audition for the part of Peggy Newton, I agreed again and that's when they said to me that they had decided to not follow some of the events from the wikia writing, and give Quinton a sister. Peggy, now all they had to do was find there leading man." Q: "I was actually sitting in my office at the school I worked at. I had come across calling cards from the Sebour people doing their rounds, in case people at the school wanted to be on the show. At that point I was sick of teaching and I was over doing the endless amounts of paperwork and marking the same type of assessment task day after day, so I decided 'alright I'll go for the role, any one will do.'. I went down to where they were holding audtions, and out of nowhere I was pulled aside into a room, and there was 3 people in suits with guards. They were producers on the show and they said "I think we've found our Quinton." and blah blah. They said to me that I'd have to move to Melbourne to commence filming straight away. I was ready I was ready to quit teaching and do the show." On the scripts "We had an amazing script department. We read our lines and they had this thing, where if it sounded boring, they put a line, no dialoge just a line, that meant, to ad lib it. And that's why some of our scenes are so intense. Which made it great to flim, and to watch, like all the emotional scenes you see were ad libbed scenes.." Category:Sebour